Sombra Lunar
by Mikan Kagamine
Summary: Mikan Yukihara lleva una vida tranquila, hasta que la familia Hyuuga se muda a su casa, ahí conocerá a Natsume, enfrentaran muchos problemas, ya que, a unas personas entre las sombras le interesa la fuerza y el ingenio de Natsume, y no dudaran en ir tras el. Mikan tratara de ayudarlo, pero ¿que les traerá el destino? Descubranlo capitulo a capitulo.
1. Sinopsis

_**Sombra Lunar.**_

Mikan Yukihara lleva una vida completamente normal, hasta que la familia Hyuuga se muda a su casa, ahí por primera vez sentirá lo que es la inseguridad, el temor, la soledad e incluso el amor. Todo gracias al hijo de ellos, Natsume Hyuuga, un chico pervertido, pero bastante atento cuando se lo propone. Juntos tendrán que atravesar una serie de problemas que les traerá el destino, bueno, si así se le puede decir a la persona tras estos actos.

No se pierdan mi primera historia, una aventura con mucho humor, amor y "accidentes", que harán que nuestros protagonistas muestren giros inesperados a lo largo de los capítulos. Espero que disfruten leyéndolo así como yo disfruto escribirlo.

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tome del manga/anime Gakuen Alice, y su creadora original Tashibana Higuchi. La historia es una rara combinación de mi mente, así que espero la disfruten._


	2. Una noticia inesperada

_**Capitulo 1:**_ _Una noticia inesperada y un extraño encuentro._

* * *

_ ¡Oh no! – Exclamo una joven castaña de 16 años de edad, con ojos color avellana, mientras se ponía su uniforme a toda prisa, para luego bajar corriendo.

_Mikan… ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora un día sábado? – Pregunto Yuka, su madre, una mujer similar a ella pero con cabello corto, de unos 32 años.

_ ¿Sa… sábado? – Pregunto incrédula la chica.

_ ¡Izumi! Mikan ya está despierta, ¿crees que deberíamos decirle ahora?

_ ¿Decirme que?

En ese momento llega el padre de la chica, Izumi Yukihara.

_Si, de todos modos ellos llegaran mañana – Dijo Izumi sonriendo.

_Mikan – prosiguió su madre – unos viejos amigos de escuela vendrán a quedarse un tiempo aquí, ellos tienen un hijo de tu edad, si mal no recuerdo. Los Hyuuga son unas personas muy amables, así que espero que te lleves bien con ellos.

_Pero no demasiado bien, ¡eh! – Dijo su padre haciendo referencia al hijo de los Hyuuga y guiñándole el ojo a su hija.

_Izumi ya basta – Lo regaño Yuka – Hace tanto que no veo a Kaoru – Dijo con aire nostálgico, y volviéndose hacia su Mikan – Muy bien hija, adiós, nos vamos a trabajar, ¿podrías ir a comprar más tarde? Y recuerda ordenar tu habitación.

_Nos vemos cariño – Le dijo su padre mientras salía de la casa junto con Yuka.

_ ¿¡Queee!? – Grito Mikan cuando termino de procesarla información que sus padres le habían dado – ¿Cómo es posible que me digan todo a último minuto? – Y con resignación agrego – Esto es lo de siempre, digo, ¿Qué clase de padres son? – Luego se miró detenidamente – Y yo con uniforme en un día libre, bueno, no hay de otra – Dicho esto se fue a su habitación.

Toda la mañana se dedicó a ordenar, ya que, a pesar de que sus padres le dijeran todo a última hora, ella estaba muy feliz de conocer a los Hyuuga, su madre le había contado maravilla sobre Kaoru (la señora Hyuuga), todos esos pensamientos invadían su mente, y sin darse cuenta había dejado toda la casa impecable. Después de eso decidió darse un baño para después salir a comprar.

_ ¿Qué tipo de persona serán? – se preguntaba de camino al supermercado – Se preguntaba de camino al supermercado – ¿Y si son asesinos? ¿¡O una banda de mafiosos y están buscando un lugar para esconderse!? – Mikan iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó contra un chico, lo cual provocó que ambos cayeran – Disculpe, no me fije por donde iba – en ese momento abrió los ojos y vio a un chico con el pelo azabache y mirada carmesí levantándose del suelo.

_Ten más cuidado por donde caminas, lunares – Le dijo aquel chico de una manera muy cortante.

_ ¿Eh? – Pregunto con inocencia.

_Hablo de esto – Dijo mientras le levanto la falda con el pie, manteniendo un gesto indiferente.

_Pe… pe… ¡pervertido! – Dijo saliendo reaccionando por fin – Aleja tu pie de mi – Agrego mientras bajaba su falda.

_Tsh – Se burló el chico mientras le daba la espalda y se iba caminando, pero no sin antes despedirse – Nos vemos lunares.

_ ¡Tú maldito zorro pervertido!, ¡La próxima vez que te vea te golpeare! – Grito mientras se paraba, pero el chico ya se había ido.

"_Quien se cree que es, ese maldito me las pagara_" pensaba mientras hacía las compras.

Después de salir del supermercado se fue hacia su casa, pero esta vez tomo el camino largo, a Mikan no le permitían tener mascotas, así que entregaba todo su cariño a los animales sin hogar que habitaban por aquel camino, la mayoría de ellos la querían mucho, en cambio otros, aun no la aceptaban del todo, incluso ella les hizo casas a las que estaban por tener crías, les dedicaba casi todo su tiempo libre. Estuvo cerca de una hora en ese lugar.

_ ¡Cielos! ¡Que tarde es! Creo que debería ir a casa – Dijo la chica mientras se despedía de los animales de la zona con una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba.

_Wow, que suerte aun no llegan mis padres, mmm… será mejor que guarde lo que compre – Ordeno más rápido de lo que pensó Bien, ya que he terminado me preparare un rico ramen e iré a hablar por video-chat con Hotaru y decirle lo que me paso hoy.

Tan pronto como tenía todo listo, se puso la pijama y se acostó con la laptop en sus piernas mientras esperaba que Hotaru, su mejor amiga, una chicas de cabello negro corto, de ojos lilas y muy fría, pero de buenos sentimientos se conectara.

_ Hola Mikan – Decía la chica a través de la computadora.

_Hotaru, necesito contarte algunas cosas que me pasaron hoy.

_Bien pero apresúrate, no tengo mucho tiempo – Decía Hotaru mientras mostraba un montón de cables.

_Está bien, sé que estas ocupada con tus inventos así que seré breve – Le explico todo de la forma más rápida y simple como le fue posible – Y eso fue lo que paso.

_Hm, quien lo diría, ¿así que todavía usas lunares? – Le pregunto a su amiga mirándola fijamente.

_ ¡Hotaru! – dijo con los ojos lagrimosos,

_Ya te he dicho que te vez fea cuando lloras, además, no es como si fueras a verle de nuevo, y si se encuentran otra vez es poco probable que te recuerde – Decía Hotaru con amable voz – Y sobre los Hyuuga, no estoy segura de cual sea la razón por lo que no te dijeron antes, pero, es posible que sea por hijo de ellos.

_ ¿El hijo de ellos? – Pegunto inocentemente.

_No lo entenderías, bueno adiós, aún tengo un proyecto que terminar.

_Adiós – Dijo Mikan para luego apagar su laptop – Pero que mala es Hotaru, aun diciendo cosas como "no lo entenderías" – y en un bostezo agrego – Bueno, creo que dormiré ya que mañana llegan los Hyuuga y no quiero parecer agotada.

_Continuara..._

* * *

Bien es la primera historia que escribo y espero que les guste, dejen review para saber como lo estoy haciendo, y prometo esforzarme en esta historia.

Ire subiendo d capitulos semanales y para los que tengan wattpad tambien la estoy subiendo alli.


	3. El sufrimiento apenas empieza

_Capitulo anterior..._

Y sobre los Hyuuga, no estoy segura de cual sea la razón por lo que no te dijeron antes, pero, es posible que sea por hijo de ellos.

_ ¿El hijo de ellos? – Pegunto inocentemente.

_No lo entenderías, bueno adiós, aún tengo un proyecto que terminar.

_Adiós – Dijo Mikan para luego apagar su laptop – Pero que mala es Hotaru, aun diciendo cosas como "no lo entenderías" – y en un bostezo agrego – Bueno, creo que dormiré ya que mañana llegan los Hyuuga y no quiero parecer agotada.

* * *

_**Capitulo 2:**__ El sufrimiento apenas empieza._

_Mikan despierta, es hora de desayunar – Grito Yuka.

_Ya voy mama – Respondió Mikan a medio dormir mientras bajaba las escaleras.

_Cuidado hoja, no te vayas a… – Dijo su padre, pero fue interrumpido por un grito.

_ ¡Aaaaah! – Seguido por unos golpes provocados por Mikan.

_Caer – Termino de decir.

_Ya es tarde para eso querido, Mikan no tiene remedio – Decía Yuka riéndose.

_Mama te estoy escuchando – Dijo Mikan mientras se sentaba robándose la cabeza.

_Pero mi niña, es normal para nosotros, si hay una semana en que no te caigas por la escalera, nos preocuparíamos mucho – Dijo Yuka con voz amable – Recuerda que hoy llegan los Hyuuga y espero que te pongas muy linda.

_ ¡Okay! – Decía la chica emocionada después de devorar su desayuno.

_Veo que te emociona su llegada – Decía Yuka.

_Si mamá, es que me has hablado mucho sobre la señora Kaoru y quiero conocerla – Dijo Mikan con brillo en sus ojos.

Sus padres se miraron algo sorprendidos y se pusieron a reír mientras Mikan se marchaba a su habitación a cambiarse, pues los Hyuuga llegarían en dos horas. Mikan se puso un vestido rosa con aplicaciones negras, zapatos rosas también y un poleron rojo.

_Wow – Exclamo su padre – Nuestra niña crece tan rápido – Termino a medio llorar.

Te vez muy bien Mikan – agrego su madre – trátenlos bien o mama no hará postre por un mes.

_No metas al postre en esto – Dijeron padre e hija al unísono.

_Está bien, pero pórtense bien – Dijo Yuka rendida – Izumi, no le hagas bromas muy pesadas y no les cuentes tus "historias de terror muy reales de la ciudad".

_Lo intentare cariño – Respondió Izumi cabizbajo.

_Y tu Mikan – En ese momento suspiro – No dejes tus cosas tiradas por la casa, trata bien al hijo de los Hyuuga, no seas tan torpe y ¡presta atención cuando te hablan!

_ ¿Eh? – Dijo Mikan, la cual ya se había perdido en su mente, para luego reaccionar – ¡Ah! Si mama, no te preocupes por nada.

_Presiento que Mikan será la única sin postre – Susurro Yuka apenada.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

_ ¡Yo voy! – Dijo Mikan mientras corría a abrir – ¡Eeeeeh! – Lanzo un fuerte grito, junto cerrar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, y corriendo hacia su habitación chillo aún más fuerte – ¡El pervertido me encontró! – Para luego encerrarse en su habitación.

_ ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto Yuka sin entender nada – Bueno, será mejor abrir la puerta.

_Hola soy Natsume Hyuuga – Decía presentándose un apuesto joven de cabello azabache y mirada carmesí – ¿Esta es la casa de los Yukihara?

_Hola Natsume, tú debes ser el hijo de los Hyuuga, soy Yuka Yukihara – Dijo amablemente – Es un gusto conocerte, ¿Dónde están tus padres?

_Ellos vienen en camino, pero me enviaron antes para comprobar la dirección.

_Entonces adelante, pasa, llamare a Kaoru para decirle que llegaste – Y dándose vuelta hacia su esposo – Izumi, dile a Mikan que baje.

_Está bien querida – Respondió mientras subía las escaleras.

Mientras en la habitación de Mikan.

_ ¡Oh, no puede ser! Ese pervertido me encontró, ¿ahora que hare? ¡No me digan que ese día me siguió hasta aquí! ¿Um? Parece que entro a la casa, necesito advertirle a mama sobre el peligro que corremos con el cerca – Dijo mientras abría la puerta sin notar que golpeo a su padre en la cara.

_Esa niña… es tan fuerte – Dijo Izumi con lágrimas de orgullo.

_Psss… mama – Decía Mikan a Yuka susurrando – Psss.

_ ¡Oh Mikan! Qué bueno que bajaste, vamos a la sala, te quier... – Pero en ese momento Mikan cubrió su boca.

_Shhh… silencio o nos escuchara – Seguía susurrando – Mama ten cuidado, él es… – Pero esta vez ella fue interrumpida.

_Él es el hijo de los Hyuuga – Decía Yuka dejando perpleja a Mikan – Vamos, ve a saludarlo mientras tu padre y yo vamos a buscar a su familia, ya que al parecer pasaron por otra calle – Sale de la cocina y va con Natsume – Natsume, iremos a buscar a tus padres, mi hija Mikan te mostrara la casa, espero que se lleven bien, adiós volvemos en un momento – Dicho esto salió de su casa con Izumi.

_ ¿Mikan? Hn, ¿Por qué ese nombre me suena? – Decía en en voz baja mientras se paraba y empezaba a recorrer el lugar.

_ ¡Oh! A este paso me encontrara – Susurraba Mikan nerviosa, comenzó a escabullirse cuando por fin llego a la escalera, sintió a alguien detrás suyo.

_Hola, tu debes ser Mikan, soy Natsume Hyuuga y como ya sabes, me quedare un tiempo aquí – Dijo aun sin poder ver su cara.

_Ho... hola – Dijo nerviosa tratando de cambiar un poco su voz – Soy Mikan Yukihara, es un placer.

_ ¡Hey! date vuelta, no seas descortés – Decía perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

_ ¿Descortés? – Dijo con su voz normal y mientras se paraba dándose vuelta grito – ¡Descortés es levantarle la falda a alguien desconocido para verle la ropa interior!

_ ¿Lunares? –Dijo sorprendido, y con una sonrisa maliciosa en voz baja agrego – Creo que esto será divertíd… – No alcanzo a terminar porque le llego una cachetada por parte de la chica.

Natsume al reaccionar mostro una profunda e intimidante mirada a Mikan, ella ya podía sentir como la quemaba con sus ojos, lo cual la hizo estremecer.

_Te dije… te dije que si te volvía a ver te golpearía – Per recordó lo que le dijo su madre, y después de un suspiro agrego – Disculpa, que te parece si empezamos de cero, ¿Qué dices?

_Yo… – Decía mientras arrinconaba a Mikan en la escalera contra la pared –…me encargare de que no tengas ni un día de paz a partir de hoy.

_ ¡Aléjate! – Decía la castaña mientras intentaba zafarse.

_No lo hare – Decía tomándola por los brazos – Los adultos no tienen por qué saber lo de hoy, ni lo de ayer, pero ten en cuenta esto, te metiste con la persona equivocada gatita – La soltó y se paró mirando a ambos lados, para luego decir – Llévame a mi habitación.

_Yo… yo… – Tartamudeaba sin poder articular frase alguna – ¡No soy tu maldita mascota! – Grito mientras huía a su habitación, pero para su sorpresa, el chico de mirada carmesí su le adelanto impidiéndole el paso – Déjame pasar.

_No, hasta que me muestres la casa, así como te lo ordenaron – Decía ya un poco más amable.

_Está bien, pero luego me dejas en paz – Accedió la joven con resignación.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Gracias a los que comentaron y están siguiendo esta historia, eso me da animos para seguirla, y disculpen si demore un poco, pero tengo muchas actividades.

¿Que pasara con estos 2 de ahora en adelante? ¿Una pista? esta bien, el próximo capitulo se llama...

"Quizás no sea tan malo"

Nos vemos en el capitulo 3.


End file.
